


3Б

by Mczeref



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, F/M, мне так жаль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mczeref/pseuds/Mczeref
Summary: Ви сияет словно солнце, которое она уже начинает ненавидеть. Ненавидеть настолько, что готова полюбить вновь с новой силой, только если оно никогда не покинет её.
Relationships: Rika/V | Kim Jihyun
Kudos: 8





	3Б

**Author's Note:**

> то, что я не мог бы выложить на фб  
> Кан, это твоё

— Ты настолько одержима желанием сделать всех счастливыми, что забыла осчастливить себя.

Рика дёргается от злости, едва не поцарапав ножом стол, и обернулась. Неважно, как зло она будет смотреть на Ви, он всё равно этого не увидит. И всё же ей хотелось просверлить в нём дыру своим взглядом.

— Ты обещал, что сделаешь меня счастливой, так что это твоя ответственность.  
— Я знаю, - он мягко улыбается и вытягивает руку. – Пожалуйста, позволь мне это сделать. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Рика скрипит зубами и сжимает в руках рукоятку ножа. Она не собиралась с ним ничего делать, но ей хотелось куда-то выместить ту злость, что кипела в ней от слов Ви. Потому что он не имеет никакого права судить о ней, он, кто не смог сделать счастливым никого, даже её, хотя пообещал. И тем не менее, он стоит здесь и говорит о своей помощи, которую так и не смог дать ей до сих пор.  
Если он не мог сделать её счастливой раньше, если он ограничивал её и подрезал её крылья, то почему бы у него получилось сейчас?

— Мне не нужна твоя вшивая помощь, - цедит она. – Ты даже не знаешь, что мне нужно. Проваливай. Я не хочу больше тебя видеть тут.  
— Рика…  
— Я сказала проваливай! – Она отбрасывает нож, он отскакивает от стены и падает на пол, издавая противный звон. – Ты сказал, что хочешь сделать меня счастливой? Хорошо. Отлично. Это сделает меня счастливой. Свали к чёрту и больше никогда не попадайся мне на глаза.

Она пытается держать себя в руках, правда пытается, но в его присутствии это становится очень сложным. Неважно, как сильно она его ломает, неважно, сколько у него будет физических и моральных травм, он всё равно сияет.  
Сияет словно солнце, которое она уже начинает ненавидеть. Ненавидеть настолько, что готова полюбить вновь с новой силой, только если оно никогда не покинет её.  
Солнце уходит только по ночам, но оно всегда возвращается, чтобы осветить землю и согреть живность. Даже если оно будет скрыто за облаками, всегда будет место, куда проникают его лучи. Поэтому…  
Поэтому Рика хочет знать, может ли Ви быть настоящим солнцем для неё.

— Позволь мне быть рядом, Рика. Я сделаю всё, что пожелаешь, если это сделает тебя счастливой. Ты знаешь, я…  
— Словно солнце? – Прервала она его, хмыкнув.  
— Люблю тебя… да, словно солнце. Поэтому я хочу быть с тобой.

Рика усмехнулась.  
Отлично.  
Тогда он больше никогда не покинет её.  
Она подошла к нему вплотную, обойдя руку, которую он всё ещё держал вытянутой, и положила руку ему на шею. Ви вздрогнул, но не отошёл.  
Она провела пальцами по шее, думая о том, что когда нож находится совсем рядом, человеческое тело кажется неожиданно очень хрупким. К тому же, она находит забавным тот факт, что она хочет сделать всех счастливыми, но при этом так относится к Ви.  
Рика выдохнула, издав смешок, и исправила себя. Ви будет счастлив, когда будет знать, что Рика тоже счастлива. Так что всё отлично. Она выполнит свою миссию.  
Она сделает их обоих счастливыми.

— Рика, что ты-

Ви вскрикивает, падает на пол, пытается отстраниться пару секунд, но потом останавливается, будто осознав, что пытается поступить… Неправильно.  
Руки, которые он положил Рике на плечи, в попытке оттолкнуть её, он медленно переложил ей на голову, погладив по волосам. Рика слышала его тяжёлое дыхание и сквозь него она услышала смешок.

— Делай, что считаешь нужным, Рика. Я хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива.

Рика пыталась подавить слёзы, продолжая погружать зубы глубже в его шею.

Сэран обеспокоенно осмотрел её, а потом неуверенно вытянул руку, думая, нуждается ли она в помощи. Рика покачала головой и самостоятельно встала с трона, хоть ей и далось это тяжело.

— Спасительница, вы в порядке? – Она услышала нотки волнения в его голосе и усмехнулась. Сэран так редко проявляет что-то такое. – Вы выглядите нездорово уже довольно долгое время…  
— Всё в порядке, Сэран, - она вновь покачала головой. – Не стоит беспокоиться. Я не слишком хорошо себя чувствую…. морально.  
— Это плохо! – Он тут же вспылил. – Как вы подарите другим счастье, если сами его не испытываете? Я сейчас же принесу эликсир-  
— Успокойся, Сэран. Просто оставь это.

Её голос в тот момент был холодным, таким, каким она старается не пользоваться, потому что даже если она лидер своей организации – она старается быть мягкой со всеми. Потому что такими должны быть спасители.  
Сэран дёрнулся так, будто его окатили холодной водой, и опустил головой, будто признавая вину, после чего попросил прощения и ушёл. До чего беспокойный ребёнок.  
Рика медленно поплелась в свои покои, благодаря саму себя за то, что решила ввести новую форму. Длинные рукава ей пришлись как раз кстати – под ними не было видно бинтов на руках.  
Она совершила ошибку. Она совершила ужасную ошибку, о которой жалеет каждый день всё больше.  
Солнцем нельзя стать, если поглотить его. И нельзя сделать его полностью своим, если принять его в себя. Солнце не может согревать, если оно находится внутри тебя, оно только выжигает душу и сердце, и Рика чувствовала себя как никогда замёрзшей.

— Прости меня, - она стирает слёзы рукой, с которой не стянула бинты. – Прости, прости, прости…

С её губ срывается крик, и она вонзает зубы в запястье, пытаясь разодрать и без того израненную кожу. Слёзы смешиваются с кровью на её подбородка и падают на одеяние, оставляя пятна, которые, скорее всего, будет тяжело отстирать, но Рика не уверена, что будет дышать к тому моменту, когда об этом нужно будет думать.  
Она хотела, чтобы её солнце было всегда рядом. Она хотела, чтобы Ви никогда не покидал её. Она думала, что это правильно – сделать его частью себя. Никто никогда бы не заполучил его, он никогда бы больше не ушёл от неё. Рика ощущала Ви всем телом, душой, и в тот день она познала его нутром, и он был счастлив, что сможет быть ей полезным, и всё же… И всё же…

— Я не хотела этого, - Рика шепчет, сжимая другой рукой кровоточащее запястье. – Я ненавижу себя, Ви. Прости меня, умоляю, прости.

Рика зарыдала в голос, но мгновенно осеклась, осознав, что её могут услышать за дверью.  
Она медленно доползла до кровати, но не пересела на неё – так и осталась сидеть на полу, но положила голову на постель, продолжая плакать, стараясь сдержать рвущиеся из груди звуки.

— Вернись ко мне, Ви…

Слабеющим голосом она звала имя того, кто больше никогда к ней не вернётся.


End file.
